


风月

by RosemarydeLothlorien



Series: 风月 [1]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Crossover, Implications of violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarydeLothlorien/pseuds/RosemarydeLothlorien
Summary: 用SJ的视角写一遍丹东案，搭配法革和一粒沙的crossover的死神×SJ。时间线和史实有出入。
Relationships: der Tod/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just
Series: 风月 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673626
Kudos: 4





	1. der Tod

风雨交加的隆冬清晨，两位特派员登上了返回巴黎的马车。

Antoine贴着车窗，出神地往外张望，晨雾间依旧隐隐可见斯特拉斯堡的轮廓。若不是车顶上雨滴噼啪作响，他没准能听到市政厅的钟声。四个月前，他和勒巴来到这个边陲城市时，战火蔓延，烽烟四起，奥地利军旗飘扬在十里外。如今，市民们终于不必再被炮弹惊醒了。

“快活点吧，朋友，”勒巴拍了拍Antoine的肩，“这场胜仗可是你一手促成的，我的好公民。”

勒巴能理解他的朋友情绪低落：长时间毫不松懈地监察军纪，统筹军需，部署前线，联络巴黎，任何人都会被疲惫击垮，何况Antoine还挂念着巴黎令人沮丧的局势。

Antoine没说什么，他还有别的心事，但他不想提。他让自己坐得更舒服些，闭上了眼睛。

马车不知摇晃了多久，Antoine又站在了军营前的草地上。雨停了，四周又冷又湿。

犯人被押了上来。Antoine抬手示意，枪响了。他移开目光——他不想看那张被恐惧撑得变了形的脸，更不想看着它变得毫无血色。

“你可以让他服苦役，或者坐牢，”一个声音说，“老实说，比起那些入了夜就偷偷往奥地利军营跑的贵族老爷们，他这摊子破事压根儿上不了台面。”

Antoine闻声一惊，移回视线。说话者盘腿坐在尸体边，一袭黑斗篷，面色苍白，一脸谑笑。几个士兵走上前，把尸体放上担架，盖上白布抬走。军官们沉默不语，神情肃穆。

“你是谁？”Antoine问道。

“死神 。”对方笑道，“别摆出这副表情，亲爱的——这里是刑场，翻过几个山头就是战场，难道死神不该待在这个地方吗？我若造访军医院去，你恐怕更不乐意呢。”

Antoine还没来得及说什么，便被脑门一阵剧痛惊醒了。他揉了揉额头，凑到窗边一看，暮色已深，路灯通亮——他们已经在巴黎市内了。

是车夫忽然勒住了马。勒巴打开车门，向外问道：“怎么了？”

一个宪兵出现在门边，“公民们，此路不通，你们绕道吧。”

Antoine缓过神来，一个箭步跳下了车。“我是圣茹斯特，”他对试图阻拦他的宪兵说，“回到你的岗位去吧。”

街头冷冷清清，只有数名宪兵手持刺刀巡逻，另有几人正清洗路面。

“圣茹斯特公民！”一个声音说，那人急急迎了上来，“欢迎回来！我们要对你道一万句祝贺！还有你，勒巴公民，你们都是共和国的骄傲。”

由于背光，Antoine费了点才认出对方，是救国委员会的同事，Prieur。

“出了什么事？”

“今天下午，埃贝尔在这煽风点火，他的信徒们冲击了周围几个街区。”Prieur说，“我们调了国民自卫军一个营，好容易才把骚乱平定下来。现场一地狼藉。不过明天太阳升起来，一切就恢复正常了。”

“伤亡很严重？”

“有好几个自卫军军人受了伤，东街一个面包商一家都被叛乱者打伤了。剩下的，都是些叛乱者。” Prieur叹了口气，“我们逮捕了几个当头的。大多数人见大事不妙后都逃跑了。这些人可能已经转移了阵地，正在某处秘密集会呢。这两个月来，他们的组织性越来越好。委员会必须主动出击了——亲爱的同事，今晚好好休息吧，别挂念着这些事了，委员会里还有我们。”

一人走到Prieur跟前，说：“所有尸体都搬上车了。”

“趁夜里拖到马德莱娜公墓去。”Prieur指示。

起风了，头顶传来树叶的沙沙作响声，寒意刺骨。Antoine脑中嗡了一下：“难道死神不该待在这个地方吗？”他的心顿时一阵狂跳。他猛地退到一旁，伸长脖子环顾四周。

“Antoine？”勒巴叫道，从马车上探出半个身子。

“晚安，公民们。”Prieur向两人挥了挥手，继续工作去了。

Antoine依旧紧张兮兮地四下张望，自己也解释不清他为什么要这么做——为什么如此深信不疑“死神”不仅存在，而且会出现在他面前。那天，行刑后，他旁敲侧击地问过几个军官，现场没人其他人，他们说，整个军营前前后后都没有闯入者——军官们十分惊诧，这个没头没脑的问题实在愚蠢。Antoine闻言，更确信陌生人非是死神不可——死神！听听吧，这是说书人的语言。于是他不提此事了，再多说一个字军营就会议论纷纷特派员精神出了毛病——说真的，有时候他自己也这么怀疑。

“Antoine，不管你今晚有多忙，待会一定到杜普莱家吃晚饭，好吗？”勒巴说。

整整一天，他第一次在朋友的脸上看到了笑容。

“当然。”Antoine说。

Antoine算不上杜普莱家的常客，他总是匆匆而来，直奔二楼Maxime的卧室，谈罢正事后又匆匆离去。尽管如此，杜普莱一家——老夫妇与三个女儿——依旧视他如家人，就如寄宿于此三年了的Maxime和刚刚娶了二女儿伊丽莎白的勒巴。不多时，一家五口，Maxime和弟弟奥古斯特，勒巴和妹妹昂利埃特，以及Antoine, 挨挨挤挤地坐在餐桌边——跑遍全巴黎也找不到比这更像家的地方了。

“今天是个好日子，”老杜普莱笑盈盈地打量着一张张面孔，“Maxime的病快好了，小伙子们也平安回来了。”

“若不是你们的悉心照料，我可能还躺在床上说胡话呢。”Maxime说，脸色苍白，有气无力，“我病得真不是时候——委员会一团乱麻，俱乐部也是一滩浑水，我却卧床不起，无能为力。”他挠了挠布鲁特的脑袋，这只大丹犬挤在主人和Antoine之间，蹭来蹭去。

“年轻人，什么事能比健康重要。”老杜普莱瘪了瘪嘴。

“你在家多休息几日，”Antoine说，“我会把委员会里的消息带给你。”

“埃兰奥诺，把肉酱递给Antoine,” 杜普莱夫人叹了口气，满怀歉意，“孩子，这实在不是招待英雄的晚宴。玛丽排了三天队，还是没有买到奶酪。”

餐桌上摆满了菜肴，杜普莱夫人和厨娘显然卯足了劲用极简陋的食材翻出无数花样。

“和前线相比，这里已经是天堂了。”Antoine笑道。他没有客套。

“我记得圣德尼街转角住着一个奶酪商人，他人特别好......”埃兰奥诺说。

“那地方太远，我不能让玛丽去。” 杜普莱夫人无奈地说，“整个巴黎城，处处乱哄哄的，说打就打起来了。这年头，谁都不容易，也不怪人家天天闹腾。放在从前，一块面包的钱能解决几天的口粮呢。现在可好，贵也罢了，还常常买不着。”

“这就是埃贝尔的一手好事。要我说，他简直是巴黎的毒瘤。”奥古斯特把叉子狠狠扎在烤土豆上，“他那张嘴，信口开河，颠三倒四，他的支持者们便如同醉酒一般，四处胡作非为。他怎么说来着——委员会懦弱无能，利欲熏心，与奸商贩子狼狈为奸，哄抬物价，压榨百姓。人民必须反抗，把本应属于自己的口粮从商人的仓库中夺回来，把本应属于自己的权利从委员会中夺回来。”

”我们听到一点风声，”老杜普莱插了一句，“今天下午埃贝尔好像又在哪闹事，结果事情真的闹大了。”

Antoine没有说话。

“穷人们挨饿，投机商人却哄抬物价，埃贝尔没本事喂饱他们，但能让他们产生幻想。”勒巴摇了摇头，把杜普莱夫人递过来的果酱推给伊丽莎白，“谁都不愿意在家默默饿死，人们当然会把埃贝尔认作救世主。”

维克托娃咬着自己的嘴唇，不露痕迹地打了个哈欠。伊丽莎白冲妹妹抛了个鬼脸。

Antoine见状，干脆谈起了前线的趣事，又给大家唱了一首斯特拉斯堡民歌。餐桌上的氛围顿时从法庭变成了剧院。勒巴也来了劲，与朋友合唱了几句。

“等等，你节拍不对。”Antoine叫道。

“你跑调了。”勒巴不甘示弱。

“我改了调——‘月光铺在河面上’——柔和一些更好。”

假如不是敲门声忽然响起，Antoine可能还会唱一首家乡小调。歌声戛然而止，屋里灌入一阵冷风。门口，女仆正领着两位访客进屋——是救国委员会的同事们，巴雷尔和比约-瓦伦。

Antoine心一沉，起身取大衣。

“我亲爱的同事！我们应该在给你戴上月桂枝。”与众人寒暄毕，巴雷尔又热情地拥抱了Antoine，“Prieur告诉我们你刚回来。若不是急切地需要你的帮助，我们根本不该上门打扰。”

“我们现在去绿厅。”Antoine说。

“再好不过了。罗伯斯庇尔公民，祝你早日康复。诸位晚安。”

绿厅——他们这么称呼救国委员会的办公室——位于杜伊勒里宫的侧翼。屋内，巨幅《人权宣言》高悬于屋顶，其下一张长桌，桌上堆满公文、讲稿、报纸和从各省寄来的信函。每一封信都是一个坏消息——前线的失利，南部的内战，西部的叛乱，反革命的阴谋。委员们日日夜夜不休不眠，查阅信件，讨论方案，签署法令。法令承载着革命的最高意志，经邮差信使之手，从巴黎传至最边远外省的最荒僻乡村。毫不夸张地说，绿厅是革命的大脑、共和国的心脏、自由的脊柱骨。

“啊，我们的发言人到了。”林代见Antoine进来，说道。

一阵寒暄后，Antoine在自己的位置上坐下，接过巴雷尔递来的一份信。写信人是“勒格朗公民”。在巴黎，街头的卖报小童，俱乐部的守门人，甚至挤在队伍里等着买面包的妇人，都可能是“勒格朗公民”，除了专职给救国委员会写信，他们与旁人别无二致。

埃贝尔支持者近千人聚于荣军院一带，众人多持武器。暴乱在即。

“我们已经采取了什么措施？” Antoine问。

“卡诺部署了一个营，埃贝尔和肖梅特都已在监视下。逮捕令已经起草，只等国民公会通过。”巴雷尔说，“圣茹斯特——明天，你向国民公会宣读一份报告，揭露埃贝尔的罪行，阐释逮捕之必要。”

“国民公会想必迫不及待了，”比约-瓦伦说，“丹东和他那一撮支持者早就对埃贝尔恨得牙根痒痒，可不会放过这个机会。”

“谁向埃贝尔提供武器？”Antoine又问。

“有几个嫌疑对象，一个英国商人，一个比利时贵族，还有几个普鲁士人。从我们截获的信件看，这些人目前都不在法国境内。海关已经得到命令，一旦发现他们尝试入境就立即逮捕。可能和他们有联系的人也已经被监视。”巴雷尔说着递来一沓信封。

Antoine把烛台移近了些，仔细地读起来。

“公民们，”巴雷尔对众人说，“我们既要出其不意，也要确保万无一失。”

科洛-德布瓦补充道：“我们必须在第一时间安抚埃贝尔的支持者，他们本就不信任委员会。骤然出击不会消除敌意与恐惧，只能激起鱼死网破的决心。”

“以救济金的名义发放二十万里弗尔，让他们明白委员会关心人民。”林代沉着地说，“这是最快捷的方法。”

“证据倒不十分充分，”Antoine对着一张信纸摇了摇头，“这位‘格林伍德先生’似乎只想借机发一笔财，他恐怕更乐意向市民出售高价过期面包。”

没人回话，Antoine抬头一看，众人都在讨论筹集二十万里弗尔之事。他沉思了一会，拿起羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，开始起草报告。

林代摇铃召来秘书，交给后者一张签字支票。

“埃贝尔算是完了！”比约-瓦伦伸了个懒腰，给自己倒了一杯酒，“恐怕我们得留神丹东了——他的攻击目标垮台了，保不准下一步就调转炮口对准我们。”

“你既有这闲情，不如关心北路军去。”卡诺讥讽道，“共和国不需要假想敌，因为处处都是真枪实弹的敌人。”他边说边对着一份信在地图上做标注。

Antoine写下最后一个词时，凌晨三点的钟声响起。同事们有的回了家，有的在休息室打盹，绿厅里只剩他和守卫。假如不是酸痛的筋骨令他分外想念嘉永街公寓里柔软的床，Antoine可能就在办公室的长椅上和衣而眠了。他把报告草稿和几封信塞进公文包——草稿在交给委员会审查之前还需核查和校对——然后离开了绿厅。

街上，路灯已经熄了，月光倾泻而下。路面上，屋顶上，霜色月色不辨彼此，沉睡的城市一片雪白。三色旗，理性女神，无处不在的自由、平等、博爱标语，统统被掩埋在夜色下。1789年的巴黎仿佛消失了，路易十四的巴黎从被遗忘的岁月中复活。此刻，如果Antoine走进巴黎圣母院，他也许会发现受难的耶稣依旧俯视着众生；圣马丁运河河畔，巴士底狱岿然屹立。

“可不是，巴士底狱一直都在那儿。”一个揶揄的声音说。

Antoine回头一瞥，顿时跳了起来——一个身影坐在路边的长椅上，一袭黑斗篷，苍白的面色被月光映得恍如幻象。

“你手里拿着的不正是密札吗，我亲爱的小黎塞留？”死神耸了耸肩。

Antoine吸了口气，让自己镇静下来。难道死神不该待在这个地方吗？这么一想，他反而一阵轻松，如同长久的心结忽然被解开了一般。

“死神当然应该待着这个地方。”对方说，仿佛看穿了他的心思，“你们在这烧死过女巫，吊死过异教徒，庆祝过圣巴塞洛缪节，架起过投石机，现在又搭起了断头台。“

“无意冒犯，”Antoine说，向长椅走去，“我一直以为死神只是神话的角色，想象力的产物——请问你是塔纳托斯，奧迦斯，欧里西斯，赫尔还是无常？”

“假如你现在一溜烟跑回家把我写下来，两百年后你的证词就叫‘神话’。说不定你还可以给我取更时髦的名字——什么自由之神，平等之神，博爱之神，等等。《救国委员会最年轻的成员与平等之神出乎意料的邂逅》——听起来可比你刚才写的玩意有趣多了。”死神朝Antoine怀里的公文包点了点头。

Antoine索性在死神身边坐下，等着对方继续说。

“还有谁比欧洲贵族更有动机摧毁共和国呢？战争，饥荒与内乱都是他们的阴谋。埃贝尔是阴谋的棋子，明里花言巧语，暗里恶贯满盈。他的假面具是如此之逼真，以至于善良的公民们都受了蒙蔽，昏了头似的跟随他——这套说辞我听过四千五百六十遍。它比基督还古老，米诺斯王宫陷落之前，它就已经枝繁叶茂了。每个人都可以将它拿来，换上自己想要的主语。假如你把‘埃贝尔’删去，改成‘圣茹斯特’，你依旧看不到任何漏洞。

“你们，”死神打量着Antoine，“和埃贝尔，卖弄的不过同一套说辞。甚至所谓光荣的1789年，幌子又比这高明多少？读一读当年抨击玛丽王后的小册子吧，说不定你还可以从中挑几句漂亮话润色你那干巴巴的报告。”

Antoine听着，皱起了眉。

“平等之神是不是打算对我说，他是个保王党？”Antoine尖声问。

“玛丽死了，埃贝尔明天傍晚会死，你们还活着，手握权杖——至少现在如此，这就是你们的区别。这个区别被称为革命。” 

Antoine站了起来，如果不是对方拉住了他的前臂，他可能就头也不回离开了。

“我比多弗白崖上的三叶虫化石还年长，”死神说，“我可以告诉你地球围着太阳转了多少圈。现在你们几个毛头小伙，打算合力把地球踹出轨道吗？”

“地球没有头脑，”Antoine甩开死神的手，“但我们有。这个比喻未免拙劣了些。”

“因为没有头脑，所以不会弄巧成拙。” 死神笑出了声：“我们打赌吧。”

“赌什么？”

“你会承认自己失败的。”死神说，伸出了手。

Antoine迟疑了一会，握住了对方的手。

“我不会。”他说。

一阵冷风吹来，Antoine眨了眨眼，街头空空荡荡，只有他和他的影子。月光下的路面，雪白如纸。

诗笔未落的纸。


	2. The Ventôse Decrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《风月法令》其实在埃贝尔垮台之前就提出了，被我毫无理由地挪到后面来了。当然《风月法令》意在平分贵族财产，不过SJ的确有或有过平分土地的想法——所以被我用来做《风月法令》的初稿了。

Antoine睁眼时，天已大亮。阳光直射进屋，空气中浮尘金光闪耀。休息室里只有他一人，角落里的摆钟敲了九下——他已睡了三个小时。Antoine从长椅上爬起来，披上外套，带上洗漱包去了盥洗室。三个小时后，他就得出现在国民公会的议长席上——这是斯特拉斯堡的胜利带给他的荣誉——在此之前，信使应该早到了。他一边梳头一边想，他倒要好好看看火药厂主管作何解释。长卷发束在脑后，理一理领结——又是阳光明媚的一天。

从镜子里，他看见有人推门进来了。

“早安，”Antoine淡淡地说，“你现在认输恐怕着急了些。”

“亲爱的，我和三叶虫打过赌，也和恐龙打过赌，”死神说，“我一时半会没法养成着急的习惯。”

“我也看不出你有什么理由着急让我认输。看看巴黎城的大街小巷吧。”

“你们从每天从外省调一万两千吨面粉到巴黎，又把无收入者组织起来，送进兵工厂强制劳动，由革命政府支付薪水。好一派生机勃勃。”死神耸了耸肩，“——古代东方人为讨神欢喜，摘折鲜花美草布置祭坛，以示花团锦簇。但不出一日，就只剩得枯枝败叶了。”

Antoine笑着摇了摇头，收起洗漱包，回了绿厅。

绿厅里一片亮堂，众人在长桌边就坐办公。卡诺在巨幅挂壁地图上做标记。又是Charleroi，Antoine脑袋像被钟摆敲了一把。他和卡诺就此大吵了三次，毫无疑问今天会有第四次。

“昨天判了十二个，”科洛-德布瓦把革命法庭送来的名单推到桌子中央，“五个埃贝尔余党，两个通敌叛国者，一个印假钞的，一个抢劫的 ，一个哄抬物价的，一个写诽谤革命法庭小册子的，还有一个入室行窃的。断头台的刀子越来越快了。”

Antoine坐下来，在一堆信件里翻找火药厂的来信。

“委员会的预算涨得比断头台的刀子还快，”林代说，他刚刚打发走了秘书，“革命政府本就需要向国民公会议员、革命法庭、公社和国民自卫军支付薪水，又要负担前线的军火和粮草——现在再养两万名临时工人，约等于三个国民公会。”

“你宁可他们继续跟着埃贝尔胡闹吗？”巴雷尔问道，“砍一个埃贝尔确实不是难事，但如果埃贝尔源源不断地冒出来，那可难说了。”

“不一定会有第二个埃贝尔，但一定会有一个丹东。我说过，他像我们一样恨埃贝尔，但这不过假面孔。他是一个敌人——委员会的敌人，革命的敌人。”比约-瓦伦说着拿起一份报纸，“看看他和他的小朋友卡米耶 德穆兰在做什么。”

“把《科德利埃报》报社封了。”巴雷尔说，“早就该封了。”

“假如封了报社就能解决问题，那丹东也不过第二个埃贝尔，不足挂齿。”比约-瓦伦摇了摇手指，“革命法庭弘扬正义，严惩犯罪。丹东污蔑其为屠杀，与颠倒黑白的埃贝尔如出一辙。但是，埃贝尔的战场不过街巷，丹东的战场却是国民公会。诸位，任何人都可以反对我们，只有国民公会不能！这才是丹东的可怕之处：国民公会是我们的根基，而丹东在动摇根本。我们必须快打狠打，否则必然被他打败。“

“正因为国民公会是我们的根基，”巴雷尔敲了敲桌子，“我们才不能快打狠打。一旦国民公会发难，上断头台的就是我们！圣鞠斯特，你说——”

“前线的补给倒不必非得由革命政府支出。”Antoine插了一句，话是对林代说的，“向当地或邻省贵族强制贷款能筹得一笔相当可观的资金。而且比起经手巴黎，这么做还快捷许多，正是一举两得。”

“这毕竟是你在斯特拉斯堡的策略，你知道具体该如何实施，也知道自己不会中饱私囊。换了别人去做，我们未必放心。”林代叹了口气。

“说实话，一个腐败的特派员做什么能让人放心？”Antoine反问。

“我说，圣鞠斯特，你为什么一直没有就斯特拉斯堡的胜利做一次报告？”巴雷尔说，“这是你应得的荣誉，也有助于树立人们对委员会的信心。”

“不要用战场的荣光哺育共和国，”Antoine摇了摇头，“否则打胜仗的人会成为新的贵族——”

“公民们，”说话的是卡诺，众人闻声都望向地图，“Charleroi被围困数月，北方的行动因此处处受限。现在，我们计划从Beaumont地发兵突袭Thuin城，以Thuin城为据点，再解Charleroi的围。至于Beaumont地的辎重粮草——”卡诺盯着Antoine，“刚才波尔多来信说，当地新建的兵工厂已可供补给。原本计划给他们运送军火的马队现在闲置了——圣鞠斯特公民，你若继续杞人忧天，就用这支马队给Beaumont地送一批火药。”

“火药厂的来信了？”Antoine问。

“前天你说，第一批弹药昨天交付。”卡诺回到自己座位上，头也不抬，“交付不了也罢，马队留着应付突发状况。”

卡诺有独特的魅力，令人总恨不得朝他鼻梁砸上一拳。

不多时会议就要开始，现在没法细究此事。Antoine索性做了点别的事——核查了一遍北路军各处的补给，又翻了翻《科德利埃报》——然后动身去了国民公会。

踏入国民公会，Antoine觉得自己陷入了马蜂窝。环墙三面密密麻麻的座厢上，人声嘈杂，嗡嗡作响。这个地方他再熟悉不过了——一年多前，他初到巴黎，在这里一鸣惊人。尽管如此，从议长席上看去，风景还是颇为新鲜的。议长席的前下方就是讲台，这个位置正适合观察演讲者。Antoine摊开笔记本，羽毛笔蘸上墨水，边听边记。

“我指控Durand公民！他是一个虚伪的爱国者、戴着面纱的阴谋分子、埃贝尔的同谋！十天前在雅各宾俱乐部，我亲耳听见他对另一个人说，‘埃贝尔是十八世纪的神明’——”

Antoine放下了笔——斯特拉斯堡焦土未冷，北境依旧危机重重，所谓人民代表却沉迷于揭发只言片语。Antoine没有听下去，开起了小差。火药厂就在城郊，信使延误半天毫无道理。他估量着，待散了会，不如亲自去火药厂一趟。

火药厂是根据收容方案改建的。当林代动议这潦草的方案时，委员会急于阻止街头混乱再起，视之为权宜之计，并未犹豫。但这何止是权宜之计，Antoine用笔尖狠狠地戳笔记本，难道他们都没有意识到这背后的巨大意义？革命政府为无收入者提供生存保障，使革命成为他们生活不可缺的一部分——Antoine称之为纽带。一个名为“革命”的概念通过纽带和有血有肉的真实个体联系起来，因此将获得不竭的生命力。

“我要求发言！”一个身影冲上讲台吼道，“Moreau公民对我的指控不过捕风捉影，一派胡言！何况，Moreau公民本人也十分可疑——”

Antoine回过神朝下一看，只见两人在讲台上几乎扭打起来。“肃静！”他使劲地摇了摇铃，“Durand公民，Moreau公民，立刻离开讲台！——下一项！”

“公民们！”一人在坐席上窜起，如同外套上忽然弹起一个线头，“公民们！你们看到了吗？这就是所谓清除通敌分子埃贝尔的意义！埃贝尔做过什么？这不重要！重要的是让善良的人们有更多理由彼此攻击！公民们！反革命罪还不够多吗——保王党，奥尔良派，立宪派，温和派，埃贝尔分子！”

会场炸了锅。

“三言两语就能说服革命法庭把一个人送上断头台！公民们，这不是革命，这是屠杀！”

“这一切必须停止！我们呼吁建立一个宽大委员会！”

“肃静！”Antoine一边摇铃一边尖叫，“下一项！” 

当Antoine终于离开国民公会，翻身上马时，他觉得自己像是从陈年地窖里逃了出来。太阳西斜了，街边窗户金光闪闪。路过嘉永街，他想起了休息室里自己睡了三夜的长椅，下了马请房东搬一张床去绿厅，随后继续赶路。城区渐渐远了，映入眼帘的是成片的低矮平房，不起眼的地摊商铺杂于其中，篱笆见晾晒着衣物。三两女人聚在一块，边干活边聊天。Antoine恍惚感到自己又回到了故乡，扎根在埃纳田林交错的土地上的故乡。

火药厂的主管坐在书桌后，一张马脸，面色黑如锅底，眉头一拧，满脸皱纹。

Antoine一一询问了木炭，硫磺和土硝的供应和质量，车间的体量，产出火药的质量，以及  
工人的情况。

“我们原有一百名熟练工人。五天前，一半人被调往波尔多，随后三百五十个无业游民被塞了进来。他们全无经验，必须从头培训。另外，由于人数实在庞大，我们只能安排三人做之前一人的工。圣鞠斯特公民，”主管盯着Antoine，神似卡诺，“这些临时工人什么时候能遣散？”

又来了，“临时工人”，Antoine简直想在桌子下踢主管一脚。作为委员会一员，提案的签字者之一，他应该回答“战争结束后”——但是，前线一旦胜利即令工人失业，他们就回到了埃贝尔还在街头咆哮的时代，现在所作种种是闹剧一场吗？

“不是现在。”Antoine最后说。他本打算质问交付失约之事，但答案已揭晓。

“我去车间看看，你不必来了。”说罢，Antoine便离开了。

回巴黎城一路，暮色渐深，明月高照。Antoine又想起了巴雷尔说出“权宜之计”的模样。果然只能是个权宜之计。权宜之计！权宜之计！法兰西花了一千八百年才打碎王冠，而他们甚至无法把目光投向一周以后——哪天他们会不会宣称革命也是权宜之计，待一切纷纷乱乱恢复平静后就从旮旯里寻一个国王上位。Antoine踹了马肚子一脚，径直去了杜普莱家。

Antoine刚踏入客厅，一只趴在地上的硕大黑狗一跃而起，迎面扑来，在他身上蹭来蹭去，呜呜叫唤。

“布鲁特，别闹！”Antoine边笑边挠了挠大狗的脑袋，“你怎么不在Maxime卧室里？有客人在和Maxime吵架吗？”

“还真有客人呢，”在炉火边编结的杜普莱夫人说，“是他老同学卡米耶。”

Antoine迟疑片刻，上了楼，布鲁特一溜小跑跟在身后。他敲了敲房门，推门而入。卧室里只点了一支蜡烛，有些昏暗。Maxime斜靠在书桌旁的椅子上，咬着嘴唇，表情僵硬。德穆兰站在书桌的另一侧，双臂抱在胸前。

“坐吧，Antoine。”Maxime疲惫地说。

Antoine站在原处，向另一人问候：“晚上好，德穆兰公民。”

“晚安，公民们。”德穆兰说，压着哭腔，从茶几上拿起自己的帽子，“罗伯斯庇尔公民，我把话说清楚了，我没有错，我不道歉，我也不收回我说过的话——恰恰相反，该道歉的是你！你，还有你的同事们，你们都应该道歉！向法兰西道歉！”

德穆兰回头死死地盯着他时，Antoine才看清对方的脸。这面容他并不熟悉，也不陌生。一头黑发，一张孩子般的脸，一双又红又肿的眼睛。Antoine不由想起了他们相识的岁月，革命尚未爆发，巴黎坊间还流传着玛丽王后的激情故事。

“你介意把话说清楚吗？”Antoine问，“据我所知，委员会前几天才打了一场胜仗，这就是道歉的原因吗？”

“你们把革命变成了什么？”德穆兰说，“每天都有勤勤恳恳工作的公民因为‘反革命’被逮捕，断头台上的血迹每天都是新的。这就是你们口中的革命。从什么时候起，革命就成了杀人的幌子——1789年时我们说了什么？”

“革命是杀人的幌子，你不觉得很荒唐吗？”Antoine问。

“这何止是荒唐？”德穆兰叫道。

“你都能觉得荒唐，革命法庭反而不能？”Antoine问。

“他们能，但他们不敢！有些人未必该死，但革命法庭不得不处死他们！一旦放了他们，法庭只会落得个司法不利的名声！”德穆兰抽抽嗒嗒的叫道，“这都是你们的功劳！你们给一群人贴上立宪派的标签，另一群人温和派，再一群人埃贝尔派——然后告诉善良的公民们，这些人是反革命！善良的公民们早已被你们教育得容不下一点渣滓了。”

这话让Antoine想起《科德利埃报》。

“所以你呼吁设立一个宽大委员会，把人都放了？”

“那是丹东的声音，Antoine。”Maxime盯着眼前摇曳的烛火，说。

“把人放了，就能让巴黎生产更多的面包吗？就能解决两万人的收入问题吗？就能保障前线的胜利吗？就能铲除旧贵族的阴谋吗？就能防止君主制卷土重来吗？不能！——德穆兰公民，不要只盯着革命法庭，法国还有巴黎的大街小巷，外省，前线，以及布列塔尼和土伦的海港。”

“你们之所以警告我，逼我道歉，”德穆兰小猫一般锤着桌子，“就因为我说话不中听？”

“卡米耶！”Maxime叫道。 

“好了，我的好朋友——不必再说了。我没有受丹东的蒙骗，也不会对人说我识破了丹东假面，追悔莫及。”德穆兰说，“你还记得路易大帝中学的鸢尾吗？这么多年了，我还是当年的我，你却早就面目全非了。我很遗憾。晚安，祝你和你的小男孩过得愉快。”

他戴上帽子，离开了。

Antoine把门关上，看着Maxime。后者一动不动地坐着，两手死死握着椅子扶手，双眼凝视前方。

“你明天回绿厅？”Antoine问。

“是的，这是一场恶战。”Maxime说，“我若不在场，委员会将迷失方向。”

“我今天去了趟火药厂。”Antoine说。

“他说的标签，你也听到了？”Maxime问。

“当初林代提出无收入者收容方案时——”

“Antoine，”Maxime抬起一只手，但声音依旧毫无波澜，“这是一个精巧的谎言，你会怎么揭穿？”

Antoine伸手挠了挠布鲁特的脑袋，等他继续说。

“这不是标签。你可以给一只狗和一个橙子贴上同一个标签。”Maxime说，“但他们可不是这样。他们像荔枝一样结成一团，还如蔓草一般生长。Antoine，这是‘派系’。一个有野心的公民，利用人格魅力也好，金钱人脉也罢，收拢众多追随者。他们散布精心修饰的谎言，伪装成真理，压制街市之中真正需要被倾听的声音。他们借此与委员会抗衡，以达到自己的目的。”

“这才是丹东的角色——他是网中心的蜘蛛。而可怜的卡米耶，不过是他网上的一根线，还情真意切觉得自己捍卫了自由。”

“所以委员会必须向丹东开战。” Antoine说。

“是的。你想说什么？”

“我今天去了趟火药厂。”

“这本来不就是安抚埃贝尔支持者的策略吗？目标不是已经实现了吗？”Maxime打开笔记本，里面是密密麻麻的字迹和剪报，“多留神些丹东吧，他只是冰山一角，水下潜伏着巨大的危机。丹东不仅仅反对我们，他还要摧毁我们已经建立的一切。”

Antoine没有说话。

他没有在杜普莱家久留，逗了一会布鲁特便回了绿厅。半天功夫，绿厅里又塞满了各路来信。巴雷尔正在和几人讨论革命之文艺创作。Antoine把外省特派员的信从一堆“勒格朗公民”中挑出，一一查阅，回复。夜深了，钟敲了一下。Antoine翻开备忘录，Charleroi的信使大约凌晨四点到巴黎，现在正好能睡一会。

休息室里，房东已经差人把床搬来了。Antoine看到缩在长椅上瞌睡的科洛-德布瓦，不由心里一乐。他解了发带，领结，外套和马甲，一跃坐上了床。

“我今天去了趟火药厂。”一个声音说。

Antoine打量了死神一会，扯过被子蒙头躺下。

“用不着强作镇定，亲爱的，”死神掀开被子，“今天火药厂没有爆炸，更没有炸死人——爆炸毕竟是迟早的事，不急这一天。”

Antoine索性扭过脸去，说，“一天时间，你就学会着急了？”

对方笑了起来。

“我上一句才说什么来着？我看，我只需在人面前一杵，自报家门‘我是死神’，那人就会把所有秘密一股脑倒出来——比神父或法官还管用。我一句话没说，你就认输了？这么说吧，今天你在车间里见了个笨手笨脚的搅拌工人。若不是他得了这份工，他老母亲早就饿死了。

“别看现在的局面手忙脚乱，”死神说着挨着Antoine坐下，“一切步入正轨后，回馈是令人吃惊的。”

“不是。该饿死的迟早得饿死，”Antoine漫无目的地把弄着自己的一缕头发，“战争一旦结束，他们就会被遣散。共和国不会持续需要大量的军火供应。”

“他们为革命劳动，获得生存之必备，从而被和革命捆绑在了一起。你真正需要的，是这个纽带，而不是纽带的具体形式。当你们不再需要军火，为什么不雇他们修路，架桥，开矿，航海？”

Antoine沉默了一会。

死神走到墙边，从架子上抽出一把剑，就着从窗外透进屋的月光端详了一会。

“你把剑放在这是为了方便半夜潜入的刺客吗？”死神一手持剑，用剑尖挑逗似的撩了撩Antoine的发梢。

“不！好一个纽带！看看旺代吧。农民曾在贵族的土地上为贵族劳动，在贵族覆灭以后又为他们揭竿而起——被压榨之人成了压榨者最坚定的捍卫者——这就是纽带的意义。不错，我们大可以纽带将公民与革命捆绑起来。然而，一旦革命趋于腐败，所有人都会沦为帮凶！” 

Antoine翻身下床，从死神手中抽过自己的剑，

“革命的目的不在于建立纽带，恰恰相反，我们要斩断它！”

Antoine把剑插回剑鞘。

死神饶有兴趣地注视着他。

“人民不能依靠任何个人任何团体任何阶层生存，否则一定会成为他或他们的附庸。当他或他们奔向深渊时，没有任何人能阻止。

“只有个体独立而强大，才能使革命免于堕落。”Antoine说，“每个人都应该拥有土地——每个人都应该有能力不依靠任何人而生存——在这个基础上，我们才有资格谈论独立。”

“你知道吗，我现在才觉得和你打赌的确有趣。”死神拉起Antoine的手，一声叹息。

一阵冷风卷起了帘子， Antoine哆嗦了一下，回到床上，把自己裹在被子里。休息室里，夜色沉沉，万籁俱寂。只有他自己的心跳，如潮水般起落。


End file.
